


Did someone not get enough cuddles?

by DODO24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24
Summary: Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Loosely based on the video's that were taken off Tobin working on the Re-inc paintings. Christen tries to get a good video but ends up just enjoying watching Tobin paint. Tobin really misses Christen whenever she is not physically able to touch her.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	Did someone not get enough cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but enjoy i guess ;)

“Can you do that thing you just did again babe?” Christen was balancing on a chair trying to film over Tobin’s right shoulder. “If I do that again, I will ruin the painting,” Tobin was smirking. Normally she wouldn’t like someone interrupting her art but Chris in tiny shorts running around the kitchen was an interruption she very much welcomed. “Oh, well don’t do that, it looks pretty,” Christen said while she moved around the kitchen to get different angles of Tobin’s handy work. 

Truthfully Tobin wasn’t even doing crazy artistic work, she had outlined how she wanted the paintings to look and she was basically just doing some groundwork now. Christen thought it was the most amazing thing in the world though, so Tobin didn’t mind keeping up the pretense. 

Christen stopped shooting video’s after she had dropped her phone twice in a row because she leaned over to far while standing on the kitchen counter. She dropped down to sit on the counter and just admire Tobin’s hands moving the materials around on the canvas. It was weirdly relaxing to just watch and listen to the soft music Tobin had put on before she started. In her head Christen had a list of things they still had to do before they left Portland again. Make giftbags for all the people who had supported their Re-inc venture, buy a wedding present for Ash and Ali, buy at least some Christmas presents, finish her preparation for their “re-treat” weekend and more. 

Tobin didn’t like making lists, she did things when she wanted to do them, Christen did things when she had to do them. Strangely it kind of worked, Christen made sure Tobin didn’t miss any major deadlines because she was too busy waiting on inspiration. Tobin on the other hand made sure that Christen wouldn’t stress too much, “if it’s a day late, it’s a day late babe. What’s the worst that could happen?” Christen always laughed whenever Tobin would use that line on her, it highlighted how different they were, yet also how much they could learn from each other. 

Christen was shook out of her thoughts when she felt Tobin spread her knees so she could stand between her legs. She refocused her thoughts on the current events, warm hazel colored eyes to be exact. “Are you done already?” Christen smiled when she felt Tobin move her hands up and down her thighs, knowing exactly where Tobin’s hands were going to end up. “I will finish tomorrow, I missed you,” Tobin had positioned her face right in the crook of Christens neck, a clear invitation for Christen to wrap her arms around the woman. “I was literally right here babe,” she gave in though and wrapped Tobin up tight. 

“You were too far away,” Tobin made it sound as If Christen had just returned from a 3-month trip to the other side of the world. Christen could hear the pout in Tobin’s voice and decided to indulge her a little bit by pressing sweet kisses to her cheek and forehead. She could hear Tobin letting out a deep breath and feel her relax in her arms, “you tired honey?” Tobin nodded into her shoulder; they had been going pretty much nonstop after both their seasons had ended. With the Re-inc drop, the trip to South-Africa and then Europe, and preparing for the next Re-inc products this was the first time they were at home for more than a few days. 

They were glad to be home even if it was just for a week or so, they could enjoy each other and sleep in their own bed. Something you really start to value more when you spent so much time in hotels. Another thing you really miss when you’re traveling, the lazy kisses around the house when you can enjoy ultimate privacy. No camera’s, no roommates barging in, no strict agenda's, just the two of them moving at their own pace, treasuring the time they have together.

Don't get them wrong, they love what they get to do but nothing beats being at home with the person you love and allowing yourself to be a bit lazy.

The innocent kisses they were sharing soon turned into a full on make out session, which Christen had to admit, happened pretty much whenever they did this. Tobin’s hands finally reached their destination when they moved up Christens thighs and to her ass. They both let out a moan when Tobin grabbed onto her tight. 

Christen would never get tired of hearing the little noises Tobin made that told her what she was feeling. She had her hands buried in Tobin’s hair, stroking through it and massaging her scalp while she was at it, she knew Tobin loved that feeling. No matter what they were doing Tobin would always ask her to play with her hair.

Tobin’s hands pulled her closer to the edge of the counter when they both pulled back a little to take a breath. “Want to get off this counter?” Christen gave Tobin another quick kiss before nodding her head and squeezing her thighs around Tobin’s middle. Tobin picked her up trying to get them to the bed in one piece while also trying not to get totally distracted by Christen biting and licking around her pulse point. 

Tobin wasn’t one for a lot of grace as soon as she left the pitch, so it came as a surprise to Christen when Tobin didn’t just drop her on the bed. Instead she sat down on the edge of the bed with Christen still in her lap, not letting go off her either. “Is it totally lame if I would ask you if we could just cuddle?” Christen smiled wide at Tobin trying to hide the blush on her face, “of course not, if you want I will tell everyone we have wild and crazy sex every night.” Tobin let out a loud chuckle. “i don’t care what anyone thinks, you being the exception of course.” Tobin moved from the edge of the bed to the middle, not letting go off Christen in the process. Christen let Tobin flip them so she was on her back and Tobin could lay down with her head on her chest. Her hand found itself stroking through Tobin's hair again, she smiled when she felt Tobin grab onto her other hand. She was playing with the one ring that Christen was always wearing, she pressed a little kiss to it before she entangled their hands and pulled the joined hands towards her chest.

“I just really missed this,” Christen smiled down at the woman in her arms, she knew what she meant. They hadn’t had a lot of lazy days, most of the time they were on the go or they had other people around them. “Awh, did someone not get enough cuddles?” Christen wasn’t above teasing, “I can never get enough cuddles from you.” Christen let out an involuntary aww before she held onto Tobin even tighter.

They fell asleep within a couple minutes, both enjoying the others presence and the calming feeling of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I'm thinking of doing some prompts, let me know if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


End file.
